quadrinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Clara Ford
FACTS; and as she faced the sun, she cast no shadow Name: '''Clara Ford '''Gender: Female Age: '''16 '''Favorite Candy: '''Starbursts '''Favorite Movie: '''Boondock Saints '''Favorite Color: Red PERSONALITY; bound with all the weight of all the words she tried to say At first glance, Clara is loud, abrasive, and demanding, very similar to a bossy five-year-old. And just like a five year old, she’s very contradictory; she really wants people to like her, but she’s rude to them without provocation. She wants her brother to treat her like she’s a little girl, but she wants to be treated like an adult, as well. It’s hard for her to decide what she wants, and even if she does finally pick something, she’s still indecisive, wondering if she should’ve picked the other option. Honestly, she is a pain in the ass to deal with, but the thing is, she knows it, and she thrives off of it. If she knows somehow that she can bother you by doing a specific thing, she’ll do it until you snap at her, and she gets satisfaction out of it even as she’s irritated that you’ve just snapped at her. She knows that her bitchiness is going to piss people off. It’s a childish mindset, a way to get attention. The thing is, she was never taught otherwise—when she wanted attention, she went around demanding it until she got it. It isn’t any one person’s fault; it’s just the way that she grew up. It’s why it’s hard for her to make friends; when she decides that she wants somebody to be her friend, she just demands it, and when it doesn’t work out that way, she wonders what she’s doing wrong, and she gets upset. Still, if people are persistent enough, or if she forms some kind of attachment to someone, she’ll do this odd friendship dance—she’ll try to be your friend, but push you away with harsh words before you get too close. It can be frustrating, and not worth the effort to some, but she really is a good friend once she gets past the initial ‘how do I shot friendship’ stage. Clara is an emotional girl: easy to anger, easy to upset, and easy to make happy. This can be a problem, considering what she can do, power-wise. Her biggest problem is that most of the time, she’ll let her emotions bottle up, stay under the surface, brushed off until too much of it builds up, and then she explodes—sometimes literally. To an empath, she’s a big jumbled up ball of emotions, a walking headache, but the school is working on untangling that massive train wreck. HISTORY; she walks along the open road of love and life, surviving if she can Clara Ford was born in a somewhat prestigious family, which included her mother, father, and two brothers. Though they weren’t ridiculously rich, they were well off, with a nice house and a good amount of money. Clara’s life growing up was pretty normal; the middle brother, Ethan, had basically taken it upon himself to be her guardian, and she was always closer with him than with the oldest. For some reason, Clara couldn’t connect with Douglas, the oldest brother, though she did try. In reality, the only thing that she ever ended up doing was stopping the fights Ethan and Douglas got into. Eventually, to please their father, Douglas joined the military, and on his first tour, was killed in action. Clara was fourteen. She and her family didn’t have long to mourn, however. A year passed without much else happening, and then, one day while Clara and Ethan were at school, a couple of robbers broke into their house and, in a misunderstanding, ended up accidentally killing both Mr. and Mrs. Ford. The two remaining Ford siblings did not know until they arrived home that evening, and when Clara walked into the room where her parents had been left, her powers manifested very suddenly—a burst of empathetic energy exploded out of her, broke a few windows and knocked pictures off of walls, sent things flying. After a few legal debates and lots of fighting, Clara and Ethan ended up being sent to their uncle Scott’s house; it wasn’t an awful thing—they could have been sent to foster homes—but Clara wasn’t exactly happy about it. Still, it happened, and things were fine, with the usual rocky spots. For a while, Clara was quiet, removed from society, only really talking to Ethan. After a while, though, her emotions—her grief, her anger, her general angst—came out in another huge explosion, over something that was meaningless. Somebody at school had said some kind of smart remark to her about Douglas, she’d come home in a foul mood, and when Scott mentioned it, Clara was pushed over the edge, sending off an energy blast strong enough to destroy half of Scott’s desk. Laura, Scott’s wife, had to call Ethan and have him come home in order to calm her down, and even then, she was only just barely relaxed. Scott, not knowing how the power worked, just assumed that Clara had wrecked the desk on purpose. Ethan knew better, though, and he talked her through it in the best way he could. And after he’d calmed her down that time, she felt better, much more at ease. She gradually came out of the funk she’d been in, and started to be a normal kid again. There was peace for another few months, until Clara came home in another foul mood, though this time, the damage that she inflicted to Scott’s desk was intentional. This was what prompted Scott to ship her off to Quadrinity, a school that a coworker had told him about (though he was unaware that it had anything psychic going on), and he sent Ethan as well, since Ethan was off being his Ethan-y self, and because Clara insisted. Clara arrived on May 7th, and she hasn't gotten into huge amounts of trouble yet, though she’s earned a few victims (Noah) and a few enemies (Blake), and even a couple of friends (Lear, Max). She's mostly behaving so well so far because Ethan is here. ABILITY; who tries to understand what is in her hands Clara is capable of using an empathetic blast. Clara's power is related to the regular type of empathy, but it's offensive and aggressive rather than passive; it's the ability to create bursts of energy rays/blasts, which vary in strength depending on her emotions. So say she gets really, really pissed? Things might end up exploding. Inanimate objects, mostly, though she has been known to knock over people at times if she’s angry enough. RELATIONSHIPS; as they took her soul they stole her pride *Ethan Ford || BEST BIG BROTHER EVER no really. They've been through a lot together, and Clara needs him to... basically function. When listening to a conversation between them, it's hard to believe they even like each other at all, considering the amount of cussing and insults they throw at each other, but it's how they show affection. *Max Guevara || Totally Clara's best friend at Quad. They're roommates, so it's good that they get along, but the fact that they've become such good friends is just a lovely bonus. Clara feels like she can tell Max just about anything, and sometimes she does so without meaning to, since Max is a telepath. Either way, anybody who can deal with Clara's brain for extended periods of time deserves a medal. *Noah Tessaro || Oh god. Do we really even need to go into this relationship? Clara punched Noah in the face because she has issues, then realized that she had a crush on him, then proceeded to antagonize him further, and then found out that Noah and Lear had gotten together. That stung, so she stopped talking to both Lear and Noah (and they had no idea why) until the cultists came in. Right now, they're on shaky ground, but Clara thinks they could be friends if Noah would STOP BEING SUCH A NOSY ASS. *Lear Shapiro || All of the above also went down here, and they haven't really had a chance to sit down and talk about things. Clara's not angry at Lear, but she's nervous to be around him, even though she misses him fiercely. She also is kind of jealous of Kindle, and feels as though she's been replaced, so she's staying out of the picture as much as possible, even though the replacement thing isn't necessarily true. *Lily Sloane || Clara likes Lily, and she thinks Lily's kind of funny, in that blunt, 'oh my god did she just say that' way. They're decent friends, but Clara is kind of afraid to tell her some stuff, for fear of being judged. Of course, Clara has been known to be completely irrational with the way she feels. *Alec McDowell || <3 <3 <3 At first, Clara thought he was a complete dork and she had no interest in him, but they played video games, and... well, from then on, they developed into something a bit more than friends. Their relationship is totally brand new, and Clara has no idea what she's doing, but she likes Alec and she wants to keep him, so she's going to try her best. *Eloise Burton || They've only talked a few times, and got in trouble for dancing... er, suggestively, at the dance, but Clara likes her and doesn't want to punch her face in, so that can only be good! Category:Characters